Dead Innocence
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: Some lose their innocence, others don't. But what happens when Robin losses his and maybe somethings more...his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys guess what? It's my birthday, so here is a little oneshot. My first M rated story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Robin's POV

Rain. Mother fucking rain. This is why I hate Gothem. Everything has gone all wrong today. One more bad thing to add to the list of shit that I have been put through.

I look up at the sky as lightning shoots through the clouds.

"Well that's not good." I mutter to myself.

"Things are about to get much worse for ya, kid." I hear a raspy voice behind me.

Well, it looks like this asshole needs to be taught the lesson of 'If you fuck with me, I'm going to kill your ass.'

I turn around to see a man in his thirties. He had short blond hair, shrunken cold blue eyes, a small goatee. So he pretty much looked like your average drug, alcohol, and rape convicts.

"Really now? You honestly think for a minute that you are going to be able to take me on?" I asked amused at the shocked expression on the stupid man's face.

Apparently he is used to his victims being scared of him. It's probably just his ugly mug. I mean he has a face a mother couldn't even love.

"I'll make you regret that kid. Hand me all of your money and take off your cloths." He said pulling out a small handgun.

"Yeah, because that's going to happen." I said laughing.

The look on his face was priceless. Does this moron really think he can trick the _former_ protégé of the Batman.

"Stupid kid. If you don't do as I say I'm going to blow a hole in your head."

Did this prick really just threaten me? With an unloaded gun no less? Now he is really going to get it.

"The gun is unloaded so cut your shit, or I'm going to beat your ass so badly that you will have to be put into a coma just so the doctors can keep you alive."

"Looks like you called my bluff kid, but, nothing stops me from collecting my prize." The asshole said with a small laugh.

This guy was really pissing me off. It looks like I'm going to have to teach him a lesson. A deadly lesson he will never forget.

"I'm nobody's prize. Now leave me the fuck alone before I have to make do on my promise."

"Sorry kid. No can do. I'm going to get whatever I want, no matter the cost."

"Even the cost of your life?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked at a loss for words. Good. His 'hourglass of life' is running out of sand. He is going to regret even following me into this alley.

The idiot then lunged at me, which of coarse I easily dodged. He turned around to look at me when I roundhouse kicked him in the face hard enough to hear the satisfying crack of his nose breaking.

The blood started gushing out causing him to to loss his concentration. He started staggering from losing so much blood.

I then punched him in the nose causing him to yell out in pain, giving me a sick feeling of pleasure. He staggered back and I kicked him in the the jaw and he fell down to the ground.

I walked over to him and put my foot on his chest.

"Well it, looks as if the prey has become the predator." I said smugly.

"P- Please d-don't hurt me." He begged pathetically.

"Oh, much like your former victims must have done before you raped them? Did you have them scream for you?"

"Yes, yes I did." He said giving me a sick feeling.

I then pulled a knife out of my pants pocket.

"Well then your going to do the same for me." I said stabbing the knife into his stomach, not wanting to kill him right away.

All he did was make a few whimpering noises. Shame. Looks like I'm going to have to cause him more pain..

"I said scream for me." I said digging the knife deeper into his stomach.

He screamed for me causing me to smile a sick and crazy smile.

"Please, just kill me already." Something inside me softened. This wasn't me, I'm one for mercy not one to kill out of pleasure.

I didn't give any acknowledgement that I heard him. I just walked back to the end of the alley and picked up his gun. I had grabbed round of bullets from his pocket when I was fighting him. It looks as if he wasn't one for killing either.

I walked back to him and said, "I'm going to shoot you, so it will be quick and painless. Is there any last words family members I should say goodbye to for you?"

"None. Please, just make the pain go away." The raspy voiced man begged.

So I did. I shot the man I the chest twice just to make sure he didn't live to feel the pain of the bullets.

I looked down at my once black hoodie that was now stained with the man's blood. My jeans had blood splatter on them. This was the second body going in the ground because of me in the last twenty-four hours.

I was suppose to be protecting an important scientist, while he was creating a machine that could change the world.

Kaldur and Conner were suppose to have perimeter, so nobody got in. Artemis and Wally were suppose to be guards in case anyone got in, and Megan was suppose to be scouting for a scientist that went missing earlier.

Conner and Kaldur didn't see the assassin get over the concrete walls of the compound. Of course Wally and Artemis where arguing over something so stupid it shouldn't even be considered a fight. And Megan was on her way after finding the scientist.

The assassin snuck in the air vents and killed the scientist when I turned my back for a split second.

I was kicked off the team, I lost my friends, and Bruce seemed to hate the fact that I failed to protect the man.

I killed him. I should have taken better care of him. It was all my fault. Nobody can fix what I had done.

The only good thing I did right was go and tell the man's family what happened. The looks on all of their faces when I told them he wasn't coming home was unbearable for me.

He had a wife and three children. They would never see him again and it was because I fucked up.

I looked back at the second man that I had killed. I had better get out of here before Bruce gets back from the JLA meeting.

Bruce will find out I killed the guy, but he will also know it was in self-defense, because I'm sure this guy has a record.

I thought of the thing Bruce told me when I first went to live with him.

"I will always be there for you."

Yeah, right. Where are you now Bruce? Not here. I clenched my fists. No more hero business. From now on I'm Richard Grayson, an orphan child.

"I stand alone, now and forever."

So I should update NLS this Monday. I'll tell you guys this it will be a romance story but before you backout or stop reading, it will be gradual so it will be friendshipy for those of you that wanted friendship out there. The story takes place in Chicago. I know what your thinking. Chicago? Why? Well there is going to be an epic fight in chapter 4 or 5 and I need a big city so yea, Chicago. This is a really long A/N so with that note don't flame and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of my story as requested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Wally's POV

It's weird I haven't seen Rob in a week. I mean I know we had a huge argument and all, but I didn't think he would be gone this long. Maybe this whole scientist thing took a bigger toll on him than we all thought. Kaldur says just give him some space and he'll come around, but I'm starting to doubt that a little bit.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Rob lately?" I asked running in to see Bats looking more pissed than usual. (Man that was saying something!)

"I have a mission for you." Batman said giving everyone the 'Bat-Glare' as Robs calls it.

Sometimes I wonder if everything they have has the bat prefix. Like 'Bat-Pancakes' or 'Bat-Cape' or even the 'Bat-Toilet.'

"What kind of a mission?" Conner asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The one that requires you to go get Robin back." Batman stated firmly and with authority.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this. A thousand questions ran through my head at the same time. Was Rob kidnaped? Was he okay? Where was he? But one question go most of them down. "What happened?"

Bats looked at me with what seemed to be fear in his eyes, "I don't know."

Holy. Fucking. Shit. The Batman doesn't know something. It's the sign of an Apocalypse.

"All in know is from the data I collected, that he is still in Gotham."

"Than shouldn't you be able to find him." I blurted out mentally kicking myself for talking.

The team looked at me at me with horror written on their faces. Nobody questions Batman. Ever. That is the first rule Uncle Barry taught me. Batman was looking at me with a look I couldn't quite despiser.

"No. The Justice League has a problem that needs immediate care. And I figured his team would like to be the ones to find him." Batman said turning around and bringing up three pictures of dead men all more gruesome than the last.

"What...are those." Kaldur asked looking like he was going to lose his lunch. I wouldn't blame him, those pictures are sick.

"This is the data. Those are the bodies of the men Robin killed." Batman said grimly.

"Robin killed those men?" Megan asked as shocked as the rest of us in the room.

"I always thought he was so...innocent." Conner said looking depressed.

"I'm not sure anymore kid. These men hung out in the back alleys of Gotham. They were all pedophiles. We can only assume it was in selfdefense."

"So do you want us to look in the city during the night?" I asked looking up at the man I fear the most.

"No. In order to truly find Robin you need to know his secret identity." Batman said taking off his cowl.

"I'm Bruce Wayne and Robin is Richard Grayson."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Robin's POV

Four men this whole week. What the Hell is wrong with me. I can't control my urge to kill. It's like I'm losing my mind. I'm becoming the Joker.

I walked down one of the streets of Gotham looking for a dry place to stay tonight. I finally got my clothes cleaned at a laundry mat, after the cops almost caught me with blood on them.

As I was walking I thought I felt a sudden rush of wind, then I thought I saw a Vietnamese girl and African American guy walk into a near by store. I brushed it off thinking I was paranoid. Then I saw a big looking guy and a girl holding hands and walking down the street and then I figured out what was going on.

I sat down by a middle aged hobo so they couldn't corner me. Big daddy Bats finally sent someone after me after a week. Looks like I wasn't important enough for him to come get me himself.

You know that old stereotype where hobos stand by burning garbage cans? Well, it looks like it looks like hobos actually do it.

I was staring at the fire when the man called over to me, "Hey, kid you wanna warm up over by the fire?"

I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity, but I still wouldn't trust him so quickly. It was getting dark and people were already abandoning the street. If anything went wrong though I still had my knife and former team nearby.

"Sure." I mumbled. Truth be told I was freezing my ass off.

I walked over and stood by the nice man. When I stood next to him he looked at me long and hard before talking. "Hey, aren't you Richard Grayson? Your rich, what are you doing living on the streets?"

"Problems at home." I said not bothering to look the man in eye.

"Daddy didn't let you get the thing you wanted." The man mocked although I sensed sympathy in his voice.

"If that is what you want to believe."

Just then I saw a tall orange haired man walk into the park across the street. I turned back to the man taking out a sandwich.

"You want some?" He asked offering me half.

"No thanks, you need it more. Plus I just ate an hour ago."

The team was starting to bug me. I was having the strangest urge to hurt them, if not kill them. I felt rage start to coarse through me like a virus.

I talked to the man again hoping to get away from the rage. "Do you mind if I ask you why you are living on the streets of Gotham?"

He looked up at me for a moment before answering. "I had a real bad alcohol addiction. It started when my wife left. I became depressed, stop showing up for work, and quit talking to my friends. I then found alcohol, it made the pain go away. But it also made everything else go with it. Than is how I ended up on the streets."

"Well maybe I can get you off of them. Look, here is $2000. It should be able to get you at least a cheap apartment, a bus pass, and groceries for the month. You can only have it if you promise not to buy alcohol."

"If it means getting off the street, I'd promise anything."

"Good now go get your life back in order."

"Thanks kid. I hope you get your back too." He said before running off.

The streets where now empty, probably from fear of an insane attack by one of Gotham's psychopaths.

"You guys can come out now. Nobody is here to see or hear us." I called out into the shadows.

Just then Wally came running up, followed by Megan and Conner walking out of behind a tree. Kaldur, Artemis, and Roy came running out of the park.

"How long did you know we where following you?" Wally asked.

"Since I got on this street. You guys aren't exactly the sneakiest people out there." I said the unknown rage building again.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Come on we are going to take you home." Wally said coming close to me. I backed way from him, I wasn't going back to Bats, ever.

"Dude, come on. Bats says to bring you home no matter what. That means if you don't come willingly we are going to have to kick your ass then drag you home. We really don't want to do that."

"Then it looks like we are going to have to fight then." I said getting in a fighting position.

"Look man we don't wanna fight."

"Good, cause you won't get the chance." I said throwing a ball at the feet of Conner, Wally, and Kaldur.

The ball exploded on impact, covering the three in a red gum-like substance.

"Dude, what is this stuff?" Wally said trying to standup but the substance held him down.

Artemis and Roy where going to go over and help the three guys, so I took the opportunity to throw a net at them.

The net quickly entangled the two archers. I then turned my attention to Megan. I was about to throw sleeping gas pellets at her when I found her to be no threat. My rage at that point threatened to destroy me.

"Ms. M, stop him." Wally yelled still trying to get out of the substance.

"One free shot." I said standing defenseless.

"Take the shot." Artemis yelled.

"Come on, do it." Roy ordered.

"You going to hit me or not?" I questioned, having Megan turn her attention back to me.

"Conner, Kaldur what should I do?" Megan asked the two quiet teens.

"Hit him." Conner said.

Kaldur nodded, "At all costs." He said quoting Batman.

Megan looked at me as if she would do something then stopped.

"What are you doing?" Wally yelled.

"I can't do it." Megan said looking on the verge of tears.

I started walking away when I heard something that pissed me off more than looking at my former team.

"Your a coward Dick. You couldn't handle the fact that you failed so you leave like a scared little bitch." Wally yelled after me.

I stopped and turned around to look at the guy I once considered my best friend. His green eyes meeting my blue ones. It was in this moment that I saw that we would never be the same friends we where two weeks ago.

"Do you want to know why I left guys?"

Everyone except Wally nodded there heads.

"It was because of him." I said pointing at Wally.

"What did he do?" Roy asked clearly pissed off at the speedster.

*Flashback* (Normal POV)

It was after the failed mission debriefing. Everyone had moved on to do something else to get their minds off of the tragedy. Everyone except Robin.  
>He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen staring blankly at the floor when the fastest boy alive ran in.<p>

"Oh, it's you." Wally said bitterly to the Boy Wonder.

This sparked an interest in the young bird.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, his voice lifeless, and void of emotion.

"You know damn well what I mean." Wally snapped back.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off so much but, get over it." Robin said getting up to leave.

"I can't get over it. Because the scientist you failed to protect was part of my family."

Robin stopped and looked a Wally who had tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Wally, I'm sorry." Robin apologized, feeling sorry for the speedster.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy. You fucked up and now everybody hates you. Why do you think everybody has been avoiding you since we got back? Maybe they are afraid you will fail to protect them to."

Something inside Robin formed at that moment. Something dark, and even deadly. Robin snapped. Every ounce of peace, justice, and innocence was broken.

"Fine, if you mother fuckers don't want me around, I'm leaving. I hope you have a fan-fucking-tasic day, Wallace." Robin said storming out of the room and then Mount Justice.

"Nice work, Boy Blunder."

*Flashback End* (Robin's POV)

"That is why I left. Wally gets pissed and yells at me, and the rest of you ignore and avoid me." Robin said crossing his arms.

Conner than turned to Wally, "When we get out of this, I'm so kicking you ass."

"Richard, we didn't avoid you, we where just giving you space until cleared your head." Kaldur stated calmly.

I didn't know why, but his statement made me angrier. Like, just looking at his face made me want to beat it in with a crowbar.

"I don't care! I don't need any of you or your sympathy! I can make it on my own! I'm never going to go back, so chasing me is a waste of both of our time!" I yelled before throwing a smoke pellet down a disappearing.

The rage will make sense later in the story. Sorry if KF is an ass, it just fits for me thoughXD. This will be a 5 chapter fic, and a character will be teaming up with Rob next chapter[or that is the plan.]NLS won't be updated this week sorry. With that don't flame and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, another early update. Now some are wondering where NLS is and well, it will be on hold until this story is done. The only reason that is happening is because I keep trying to write it and more of this story comes up, so I'm finishing this one first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Wally's POV

After the smoke cleared away all that was left was a little vile of blue liquid. After Megan helped Roy and Artemis out of the net, Roy went and grabbed the vile.

"It has a note attached to it. 'Pour liquid onto the gum-like substance to make it disintegrate.' Well, that's helpful." Roy said walking over to us.

As so as Roy poured all of the vile onto the substance it quickly started to disintegrate. As I got up to stretch my legs I got punched right through a tree.

"Ow. What the Hell!" I said looking up at Conner.

"Conner! Stand down." Kaldur commanded, running over to me.

"But he-" Artemis started but didn't finish because of the glare coming from Kaldur.

"It does not matter. We have all done things we aren't proud of, but we must move on from that and go after Richard." Kaldur stated calmly yet firmly.

"No."

Everybody turned to look at Roy looking as if he where leaving. Anger looked to build up in everyones faces.

"What?" Artemis spat. I had never seen her more angry, not even at me!

"You heard me. If Dick doesn't want to be found don't look for him."

"So are we just going to let him kill more people?"

"He is just defending himself."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked struggling to get up.

Roy turned to me and gave me a look of what seemed to be a mix of anger and betrayal.

"Why do you care? It's your fault he ran away! Or do you not remember that?"

I just stared at the guy I had been close with for a while. This is a rage I had never seen in him before. It sunk in then and there what an ass I was to Dick.

"He doesn't want to be found and I can respect that. I wouldn't want to be found either if my best friend stuck a knife in my back." Roy said before slipping into the shadows and disappearing.

Artemis and Conner quickly followed. Apparently they where going to give my the silent treatment. Kaldur and Megan stayed by my side though.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" I asked looking up at my two friends.

Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not mad at you, I'm very disappointed in you, but not mad."

"I honestly don't know what to think right now Wally. What you said to him obviously hurt him deep enough to make him attack us. That isn't the Robin we know." Megan said not looking in my direction.

Kaldur then turned to Megan. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked feeling left out of the loop.

"I tried but...all I found was a dark mind." She replied giving my answer

"You tried reading his mind?" I asked dumbfounded that Kaldur would authorize that.

"Yes. I feel something more has happened. Richard would not merely leave due to an argument. Something is obviously troubling him, the Richard we know would never attack any of us."

What Kaldur said made sense. Dick wouldn't attack any of us. Well he might attack me, but it was a different story for the rest of the team.

"I guess your right, but what do you think it could be?" I asked looking between my two friends.

"I don't know, but what I do know is we better find him before he hurts anyone else." Kaldur said walking towards the teleportation booth.

*Back at Mount Justice*

"Artemis Conner where is Roy?" Kaldur asked walking up to our teammates.

"He never came back here. He said he was going home when we talked to him in the alley." Artemis answered turning back to Conner.

"Figures he wouldn't want to help find Dick." I said crossing my arms.

Conner turned to me, "We wouldn't have to find him if _you_ hadn't yelled at him."

I was getting more and more pissed off the more everybody brought up that fucking argument.

"Whatever. Where is Bats? We need to debrief to him."

"We found this note from him." Artemis said holding up a note before continuing in a Batman voice? 'The League has left for a very important mission that will take a year to a year and a half. Young Justice missions will resume when we return. Conner and Megan take care of Richard until I return. -Signed Batman.'

"Great now what are we going to do?" I asked very irritated.

"We find Richard. I fear he is going to hurt himself or someone else." Kaldur said looking grimly at the four of us.

Robin's POV

It's time the Justice Friends pay. I'm tired of being the distraction. I should be leading that team. Me, not Mr. Goody Two-Shoes Fishlad. I deserve to lead. I have been in the hero business long before Fishy even picked up a weapon.

Don't get me started on that stupid clone. So what if your 'Father' doesn't pay attention to you. That doesn't mean you have to go punching holes in walls because he doesn't love you. You need to get the fuck over it.

The Martian is next. Man, if I hear he say 'Hello Megan' one more time I'm going to take knives and drive them into my eardrums. And does she always have to whine about every little thing? I mean even if she burns one little cookies she will sit in the corner and mope. It's pathetic.

Artemis. Probably the only sane one left on that stupid team. But she bitches and moans all the time. Between her and Kid Fuck Face, there is enough hate to build another Batman.

And last but not least there is Wally. The most egotistical, selfish, hyperactive, son of a bitch I've ever met. He can't stop flirting with Megan long enough to focus on jack shit. He is always the first to blow our covert status. I don't even see why they put him on a team like that. He isn't covert, he's one color away from being a walking traffic light. He is nothing but a joke.

I'm going to put all of them in their place, but first I'm going to need backup and a bit of practice. I know exactly the person to help, but finding them is going to be harder than it sounds.

I put on my mask that I grabbed out of my utility belt. I figured that the person I was looking for was still here in Gotham. I saw their work here a few days ago. Four dead with shurikens stabbed into them.

Just then I saw a shadow that looked like it was going towards the north side of Gotham by rooftop.

Looks like I've found them. I quickly chased after. Careful not to make noise and not get to close. They jumped down into an alley way and continued to go towards their destination. I jumped after, hoping not to lose my target.

When I came out of the alley way I came out into what seemed to be an old ship yard. It looks like I chased them all the way to Gotham Harbor.

Just then I felt cold steel being held up against my throat. Shit, I was lead into a trap.

"What do you want?" I heard the voice ask.

"Help."

I felt the knife on my throat push deeper.

"With what?"

"Killing the members of Young Justice."

"I thought you where one of them." The voice said sounding confused.

"Was, but that was before they turned on me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

I showed them the video of the events that took place with my former team today.

"You seem to know what you are doing. You took them all down in less than six seconds. The only problem I foresee for you is the Martian." I voice said letting go of my throat.

"Yeah, but I don't just want to kill them I want to make them suffer. And I know you can teach me exactly how to do that."

"Fine. But we train first, and you follow my orders. We aren't getting you killed before you can show if you've got potential or not."

"I'm touched. If I had to guess I'd say you actual cared about me." I said sarcastically.

"No. I just don't want to be left alone to fight the Justice Kids."

"They won't kill me, they are just trying to bring me back. I'm never going back so it looks like I have to kill them in order for them to leave me alone."

"I see. Well your training will take about a year seeing as you where taught by the Batman. You could be a fast learner or a slow one, it really doesn't matter to me, but your training will stop one year from tomorrow. Do we have a deal, Robin?" The voice said extending it's hand.

I took the hand in my own, "We have a deal. Cheshire."

This chapter came from many sleepless nights(I put the fans before my health) and I think it turned out well. I would also like to thank the reviewers, favers, and alerters. You guys are the best. I know the JLA part was kind of convenient but my co-author says they probably went into space or something. On the topic of her she wants to know if any of the fans want to do a challenge for her. She wants to know if someone will put up a YouTube video using YJ and the song We Are One by 12 Stones. She said something about fangirlism but I didn't understand it cause I'm a guy. If you decide to do the challenge email me at . With that note don't flame and goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys another early update. Wow I've been working fast. The only reason I have am getting this up today is because I got really weak in class and almost passed out yesterday, so I was out of school today. Don't worry though I'm getting better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Robin's POV

Cheshire walked out of the shadows, mask on of coarse.

"Well if you are going to be my apprentice you are going to have to take off the mask." Cheshire said pointing at the domino mask.

"Ladies first." I said not trusting my new 'mentor'.

"Very well, it seems as if we have come to an agreement."

"When we trust each other, we will reveal our identities to each other."

"Lets go. You need to get your rest."

"For what?"

"Training begins tomorrow early in the morning."

"Right, where exactly is our training area?"

Cheshire pointed to a building behind her, "That old warehouse."

"It's always an old warehouse." I muttered to myself.

If Cheshire heard me, she didn't show any signs of it. She just grabbed my hand and led me to one of the boarded up windows. Once she kicked the board, it broke allowing us a little spot to crawl through.

The inside of the warehouse was shitty at best, but you know, it's a place to stay. The boxes and old machine equipment was all over the place. The place looked like a fucking war zone.

"Sleep." Cheshire said, motioning to an old, dusty, and torn couch in the corner of the room. I chose to ignore what might have been done on said couch, and went to sleep on it.

*The Next Day*

I woke up to the feel of somebody shaking my arm. I quickly swatted the offending hand away.

"Get up." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes to see the smiling face of Cheshire's mask. It scared the hell outta me. Cheshire's mask is scary in the day time, but imagine waking up to it.

"What the fuck!"

She jumped back and pulled out one of her many knives that she hides on her person.

"What happened?" She asked both confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Your mask is fucking creepy. You can't just wake someone up wearing something like that." I said regaining my composer.

"Your going to have to deal with it, because I'm not taking it off."

"Fine. Can we just get training started? I'd prefer killing the idiots before I turn old."

"Very well, follow me." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. It was pretty creepy.

I followed Cheshire to the a back corner of the warehouse. There were a couple of chains and a pool of water with a generator nearby. Something tells me I'm not going to enjoy this.

"Take off the shirt and sweater." Cheshire ordered as she walked over to the chains.

I did as I was told, better to just listen and not get chewed out for asking a stupid question.

"Come here and get on your knees." Cheshire ordered.

I walked over and kneeled in front of her. I was seriously starting to get uncomfortable with this whole thing.

Cheshire started to wrap the chains around my ankles and wrists causing them to start to hurt.

"Today you will be learning to not give you secrets up to your enemies. Think of a word, it doesn't matter what word, just don't tell me what it is."

"That's it? I just have to sit here and not tell you my word?" I asked surprised I got such an easy task.

"I never said that. I'm going to torture you." Cheshire said pulling out a knife.

Shit. Why is it that I get all of the fucking psychopaths for mentors. First a guy who runs around thinking her is a bat, then a crazy psycho assassin that is going to try and kill me for the word, butter.

Then in a sudden movement she she grabbed a fistful of my hair and put the knife to my throat.

"Tell me what you know." She said referring to my word.

"Or what? You'll kill me, then you'll never figure out my secrets."

"Very well." She said, then punched my nose.

Blood started pouring from my nose as she continued to beat my senseless. She continued asking me for my word, but I never gave in. It seems as if she got bored of beating then grabbed her knife.

"Well if you still refuse to talk then it seems that I'm going to have to hurt you some more." She said as she cut a huge gash down my chest.

From my bleeding lip, nose, and chest, I lost a lot of blood. My vision began to go hazy.

"Last chance for you to tell me what you know." My mentor whispered in my ear.

"Never."

"Fine." Cheshire said dragging me to the pool of water then throwing me in rather unceremoniously.

The water was so fucking cold I thought I would start to feel the effects hypothermia far before Cheshire let me out of the pool.

"I wouldn't touch the sides if I were you. They will give you a small electric shock, but every half-hour I'll give you a much more painful shock." Cheshire said grabbing something to eat.

My stomach growled at the sight of food. I had just remembered I hadn't eaten anything before our training session.

"Hungry? If you tell me the word I'll give you some food."

"I'm...stronger...than...that." I said in between constricted breaths.

After about six hours of shivering and being shocked half to death in the pool Cheshire got a chain and caught my arm with it and dragged me to the end of the pool. After getting shocked by the side she grabbed me by the neck and threw me into a stack of boxes.

The only thing that kept me from shouting out my word was the drive. For revenge.

Artemis's POV

"So what do you think of this whole situation?" I asked Conner bitterly.

I thought I disliked Wally before, but now it is just sheer hatred. I assumed Conner hated Wally as much as I did, maybe even more. He punched Wally through a tree after all. I don't want to think of how much willpower it is taking him not punch Wally's face into his skull.

"I think it's a bunch of shit!" Conner said punching a hole into the nearby wall.

"I know Conner. Wally had no fucking right to yell at him like that. Dick screwed up, but we all do. It was collateral damage...we may not like it, but we lose people."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? Robin is missing and we have to find him. Why haven't you put a hole in Kid Jackass's head? You have arrows, it would be easy to kill him." Conner said pissed even more than usual.

"I have more willpower than an average person Conner. I can't kill that asshole either, it would hurt Dick to have us go that far for him."

"Dick is gone we have to get revenge for him."

"No Conner! We can't do that! Dick is not gone! He is still in their somewhere we just need to find him!" I said grabbing hold on Conner's shoulders and shaking him until he calmed down.

"Alright, we will do it your way but, if it doesn't work and it pains me beyond belief to say it...we may just have to put the bird down."

**A/N: Looks like a cliffhanger. What is going to happen to Robin, where were Megan, Kaldur, and Wally in this chapter, and will Robin survive Cheshire's cruel training. All of these questions probably won't be answered in the next chapter. With that finally note don't flame and goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys look who's back already. I started this chapter yesterday morning and I just finished it about three hours ago. The irony is, this is by far my favorite chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

Robin's POV

I woke up to the smell of blood. I sat up to feel an intense pain shoot through my ribs and neck. Damn, Cheshire fucked me up!

I got off of the couch and walked over to a broken mirror. I had a busted lip, a bruised cheek, a black eye, what seemed to be a bruised rib, I had several minor burns on my forearms, I had small cuts, scratches, and bruises over the rest of my arms, leg, and chest, and finally the cut on my chest had been bandaged up but it looked like I needed to change the bandages.

Like I said, Cheshire fucked me up. No wonder when Wally and I were still friends we used to call her 'Crazy Psycho Witch Bitch'. The funny thing is Artemis started doing it, then Conner. But Kaldur of course had to be a killjoy, and made us stop.

For some reason, thinking about the team I was one day suppose to lead made me angry. So angry, I almost punched the mirror, injuries be damned.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Cheshire's smiling mask.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked, looking back at the mirror.

"About 10:30."**(A/N: A.M.**) Cheshire answered handing me a bagel, with butter on it. Mother fucking irony!

"What! I thought training started at 8:00."

"Well yesterday's training was rather...brutal. I suggest you take the day off, then take a small, less difficult exercise tomorrow."

"Sorry Cr-I mean Cheshire, but I'm not going to let the Justice Friends beat me, meaning training until I can't stand." I said almost smacking myself for almost calling her by that stupid nickname.

Cheshire looked at me for a long time before deciding, "Alright. But just practice with these shurikens. I know you can already throw with those 'batarangs' but I want you to practice with them anyways, if you find it to easy then start throwing these knives."

"Thanks." I said before limping off to go do my training session.

When I got to the area where I was suppose to do my throw deadly objects I found a bunch of old beat up looking mahicans. It's pretty scary what you can find just laying around in Gotham.

I started throwing the shurikens with deadly accuracy, wincing with every throw. I won't say it to Cheshire, but she hurt me worse than most villains did when I worked with Bats.

After about two hours of throwing the shurikens, I got bored and moved on to the knives. They where a little harder to get the blade to stick every time but I after a few failed attempts I got the correct motion down. Hitting none moving objects was rather a bore though. I needed to get training with moving targets.

"Hey, Cheshire I think we need to move locations." I said turning to look at my mentor.

"Why?" Cheshire asked.

"Because I have a better location here in Gotham that would be better suited for this kind of training."

Cheshire seemed to be thinking then she said, "Very well. Lead the way young bird."

*1 Hour Later*

We had finally arrived at the training area. It was an old run down factory, with boards covering all of the entrances.

"How is this any different then our last training area, besides the fact that it's a lot bigger?" Cheshire asked me crossing her arms.

"You haven't seen the inside yet." I smirked pushing a button on my utility belt and opening on of the windows.

When we walked inside we were inside a dark room with a training system similar to the BatCave's, tables with testing areas, material to make more of the equipment in my utility belt. It's surprising that I was able to keep this place without Bats knowing.

I went to the training area and scanned all of my systems, to make sure they still work when I found something that made me smile, almost like the Joker.

"Hey, Cheshire are you up for a mission?" I asked.

"What kind of mission?" Cheshire asked leaning over my shoulder.

"The kind that involves us stealing some new training equipment from Star Labs." I said printing out the data.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to heal. Next week we will go after the technology. For now work with your studies."

"Alright. I already did my throwing and it was to easy, so what should I do now?"

"Here. Work with the tactics of a chain. Then work on your bow and arrow tactics." Cheshire said handing me a chain with a sharp point at the end of it. The bow and arrow would be an easier one because Artemis once tried to teach me to shoot hers. It's harder than it looks but I may get the hang of it.

"Alright." I said before attacking the mahicans again.

One week later most of my injuries had healed and Cheshire allowed me to go on the mission to steal Star Lab's technology. After stealing a guy's car we where on our way to Star Labs.

Wally's POV

I still can't believe that Conner and Artemis are pissed at me. I said I was sorry, but no, they freak out anyways. Ugh...sometimes I really hate those two.

"Kaldur is it a little strange that Batman left his city unprotected?" Megan asked looking at our leader.

"Yes. Maybe Batman would want us to protect his city. After all, his city never truly is crime-free." Kaldur said walking over to the holographic computer.

Kaldur got to the computer and tried to hack into the Gotham street cameras. Man that is something Bats would do.

"Maybe we should get Conner and Artemis here with us." Megan said looking at the screen.

"Call them then." I said speaking for the first time in a while. Man that was odd for me.

About a minute later Conner and Artemis walked into the room glaring at me with pure hatred.

"What did you guys need?" Artemis asked finally looking away from me.

"We believe Batman wants us to keep an eye on his city. So we want everyone on full alert." Kaldur said still trying to hack into the cameras but failing.

"Here let me do it." I said hacking into the Gotham cameras with ease.

"How did you do that?" Conner asked clearly surprised enough to talk to me again.

"Dick taught me once." I said in an almost whisper. Damn, I never thought Dick running away would affect me this much.

"Look. Go back a second." Megan said suddenly pointing to a clip of what looked to be Star Labs.

I did as I was told and went back, and then we saw two figures standing in the shadows of the building knocking out a man and stealing his access card. They then slipped into the building undetected.

"This was five minutes ago. Kid, check and see if they left yet, if they did yet find them."

"I'm on it." I looked through the tapes and saw nothing. "It seems like they are still in there."

"Alright everyone through the Zeta Beam it'll be faster than M'gann's Bioship."

Recognize Artemis B-0-7  
>Recognize Superboy B-0-4<br>Recognize Aqualad B-0-2  
>Recognize Miss Martian B-0-5<br>Recognize Kid Flash B-0-3

We all ended up in an alley somewhere in Gotham. Gotham looked a lot different than Central City, this one gave me an uneasy feeling the longer I was here on the streets. I was...terrified, but I had to be brave to catch the criminals in Star Labs.

"Follow me I know where the lab is." Artemis said running jumping up onto a fire escape then onto the roof.

Once we all got onto the roof I went into camouflage mode to blend into the night.

"So how exactly do you know where the Star Labs is here in Gotham?" I asked Artemis. Man, I've never trusted her, probably never will.

"I just do lets get going already." Artemis said running off. Everyone quickly agreed and we ran off after her.

About three minutes later we showed up outside Star Labs and quickly broke inside(Thanks to Conner). What we found shocked the five of us.

We found Dick and Cheshire working together to steal a computer chip. I completely fucked up his views on life.

"You teamed up with Cheshire? But I thought you and I agreed that she was a Crazy Psycho Witch Bitch." I asked Dick.

Cheshire looked at him, I assume giving him a glare.

Dick looked at Cheshire and then back to me, "She is a better friend than you were."

That set me off, I was just about to attack when a chain rapped around my ankles. All of a sudden I was thrown upward. When I looked there was a chin rapped around a support beam on the ceiling and the other end was around my ankles.

I looked down and saw Conner and Artemis trying to talk sense into Dick and Megan and Kaldur fighting with Cheshire.

Dick was the first one to attack. He jumped into the air and kicked Conner in the chest then used that momentum to do a backflip and land behind Artemis. When she turned around she got a swift roundhouse kick in the side of her knee. She dropped to a knee and and tried to reach for her bow but was cut off by Dick grabbing it. He quickly grabbed one of her arrows. Dick then shot it off at Conner with a successful landing. Since when can Dick use a bow and arrow?

An explosion quickly ran out from the arrow sending Conner flying into a nearby wall. A fire was quickly starting to spread but no one seemed to care.

Megan had quickly dropped to the ground when the fire got close to her. Kaldur kicked Cheshire in the side of the head then grabbed Megan and ran out of the building.

"We have to get out of here!" I heard Artemis yell to Conner. Well thanks for the concern.

"Not without Robin!" I heard Conner yell back. I'm right here people.

"Well, then your going to be buried in a pit of fire." I heard Dick say in a smug voice.

"Rob what happened to you?" I mumbled to myself.

Just as it looked as if Conner was going to charge at Rob, Cheshire kicked Conner in the spine.

Conner howled out in pain. Rob took advantage of Cheshire's attack and grabbed another of Artemis's arrows and fired it. It turned out to be a static arrow, causing Conner to howl in pain again.

Cheshire then grabbed Artemis's wrist and threw her into a desk. The computers on the desk exploded on impact and shocked Artemis as well. Blood started coming out of a huge cut of her back.

It was starting to burn near the ceiling. It was now or never then, bloody nose be damned. I started to vibrate my molecules. Faster and faster then went, my nose was starting to bleed in large amounts, but I didn't stop. I had to get out of the chains. I finally vibrated through the chains and dropped down to the floor, doing a handspring then flipping onto my feet.

"Conner get out of here. I'll get Artemis and be with you in a minute." Conner hesitated, "Come on Conner, don't be an idiot, we can get Rob later. This is getting way to dangerous for us."

"Fine. Be careful, especially if you have Artemis." Conner said before running off.

"I've been waiting for this." I turned and saw Rob cracking his knuckles.

"Don't do this Rob."

"I'm done taking orders."

Robin jumped at me, but I quickly moved out of the way and punched him in the turned quickly coming back and kicking me in the face, blood still pouring from my nose. He then pulled out a biostaff and hit my with all of his force in my stomach. I doubled over in pain. He then smashed the staff into my back, causing me to lose my breath.

Cheshire then walked up next to Rob. It looks as if it's all over for me. An arrow then stuck itself into the ground next to the two and exploded.

They where both sent flying into a wall nearby, when Artemis limped up next to me.

"Your welcome." She spat at me. Usually I usually would have said a snarky comeback but now wasn't the time.

"We have to go. Now." I said grabbing her wrist and made an attempt to leave, but she pulled away.

"Not without Richard. You may not care about him, but Conner and I do."

"No. The building is starting to comedown around us!" I yelled as the ceiling was beginning to fall.

"Leave then. I'll catch up to you guys."

"I don't think so." I said grabbing her and running out, despite Artemis's struggle.

As soon as we go out I found Kaldur, Megan, and Conner standing by a firetruck. I let go of Artemis then she smacked me but I didn't care.

"Where is Richard?" Kaldur asked running up to us.

All of a sudden we heard a loud crash and we all turned to see the building collapse.

"He was still inside. Kid Jackass over there just killed him." Artemis said before storming off. Probably to hide her tears.

Megan broke down, Kaldur hung his head, and Conner punched a hole in to ground.

I just stared at the burning building and I said one thing, "Shit."

**Cliffhanger. I killed Robin. How could I? I'm the author that's why. Did Robin and Cheshire really die? How will the team react to what happened? Will Robin ever get a break? I know all of those answers but you need to keep reading. With that don't flame, review, and goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really don't have anything to say today besides the fact that I'm working on another story(I know I probably shouldn't). The description will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Conner's POV

No. I refuse to write Dick off so easily. He would never let a simple fire kill him so easily. He is to strong willed for that. To-Robin like to let that happen. I think, no, I _know_ Robin is still alive, he just may have escaped through a backdoor or something like that.

The fire had been put out about an hour ago. Now Star Labs was just a pile of ash and steely remains. I saw but much more heard Artemis walk up beside me.

"You had the same thought as I did, didn't you?" Artemis asked looking at me.

I simply nodded. The rest of the team seems to have given up on the bird, but not us, we know he is alive somewhere, and we won't rest until we know he is back home safe.

"Alright than let's get going." Artemis said walking towards the building or former building.

When we got to the crumbled building, a couple of police officers where outside of the crime tape.

"Hold on there kids. You can't go in there." An officer with a weird looking mustache said.

"We have to go in there, unless you want Batman to come and talk with you guys." Artemis said with a smirk.

The officers looked at each other uneasily for a moment before they let us in.

The beams were still giving off a little bit of heat, but it was at temperatures Artemis wouldn't burn herself on. Pieces of the building were scattered all over the place crushing things and making it harder to find anything.

I finally found the area where Dick was last seen, but there was a rock covering the area. I moved the rock with ease and found Dick's mask and utility belt.

"Hey Artemis, look what I found." I called over to Artemis, who was searching in the other corner of the building.

She quickly ran over to were I was standing. When she looked at the belt and mask she looked like she was trying not to cry.

She carefully picked up the barely damaged mask and quickly put it in her pocket.

"I wonder why Dick left his utility belt here. The mask may have fallen off but his belt doesn't make sense." I said looking at the bright colored object.

I picked up the belt and almost immediately felt a burst of pain shoot through my hand. The belt dropped to the floor while I was clutching my hand.

"What happened?" Artemis asked with concern in her voice.

"I know why he left it now."

"Why?"

"That fucking thing just burned my hand." I said and Artemis gave a small laugh.

We later cooled the belt down with one of Artemis's freezing arrows and we go it onto the Bio-Ship by hiding it in Artemis's quiver.

Once we got back to the cave we told the team Artemis and I were going to go talk about the mission in my room. I didn't know why Wally was giving me a glare and why M'gaan was giving Artemis a glare but right there, I didn't care.

Once we got to my room we took the belt out and started looking through the little compartments in it.

We found a Bo-Staff, a gas mask, many other gadgets that I don't know what they are called.

We found nothing of use until we looked in a compartment that was relatively small. Small enough to hold a tape...

When we looked inside that's exactly what it was. A tape that seemed to be a tape from one of the security cameras inside the mountain.

"Do you want to look and see whats on the tape?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. If it's not what I think it is than we will be invading his privacy, plus who knows what could be on that. It's only labeled 'Failure'." I said. Sure I was curious but Dick taught me that it isn't right to invade someone else's privacy unless absolutely necessary.

"Don't you think we have to? I mean this could give us a clue to were Robin is."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Dick wouldn't quit keep this unless it was important."

We put the tape into VCR that I had put in my room after getting tired of hearing Artemis and Wally fight over the TV remote.

*On The Tape*

The picture showed Robin sitting in the kitchen starring absentmindedly at the floor. That's when Wally walks in.

"Oh, it's you." Wally said bitterly to the Boy Wonder.

This looked as if it sparked an interest in the young bird.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, his voice lifeless, and void of emotion.

"You know damn well what I mean." Wally snapped back.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off so much but, get over it." Robin said getting up to leave.

"I can't get over it. Because the scientist you failed to protect was part of my family."

Robin stopped and looked a Wally who had tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Wally, I'm sorry." Robin apologized, sounding like he truly felt sorry for the speedster.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy. You fucked up and now everybody hates you. Why do you think everybody has been avoiding you since we got back? Maybe they are afraid you will fail to protect them to."

That seemed to piss Robin off, far more than anything. Robin clenched his fists as an attempt to calm himself down. A look of genuine hurt crossed over his face but it quickly passed.

"Fine, if you mother fuckers don't want me around, I'm leaving. I hope you have a fan-fucking-tasic day, Wallace." Robin said going to storm out of the room.

"Nice work, Boy Blunder."

Robin turned around with rage evident in his face. Wally looked as if what he said was never meant to come out.

Robin lunged at Wally quickly moved out of the way, but Robin was making another attempt at an attack. Wally again moved out of the way, but Robin expected it this time and brought his hand back and smacked Wally in the face with his Bo-Staff.

Wally dropped to the floor but rolled back onto his feet, and ran full speed at Robin, tackling him to the floor and proceeding to punch Robin in the face several times until his nose started bleeding.

Robin punched Wally in the face causing Wally to stand over him then brought his legs into his chest and kicked out into Wally's chest causing him to fall over the top of the island.

Robin then threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

*Tape Ends*

"Wally lied to us!" Artemis yelled in rage causing my ears to hurt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"He said that all he he did was get into a huge argument with him but he really just got into a literal fight with him."

"Well Dick wasn't honest either, well we saw him on the streets, all he told us was up to the 'Boy Blunder' thing."

"Your right, which makes me think he was embarrassed that he lost to Wally, which is probably why this tape is marked 'Failure'."

"If he was embarrassed that he lost and he is trying to kill us, than maybe that explains why he is working with Cheshire." I said looking at the now static filled screen.

"Your right, and if he is still alive he isn't going to stop until he kills one of us."

**Kind of a filler chapter, but eh, the story will move on real soon.**

**New story!-The Rise of Arkham.**

**Description- When Young Justice captures the most feared man in Gotham-the Joker-things are looking good. But what happens when the Joker planned on getting captured.**

**Other notes- Includes Red Arrow and Batgirl. No pairings, might include some but most likely won't have any.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I'm back. I'd just like to take this time to thank kitsunepunk400 for the ideas for this chapter and last chapter. She is a really cool girl, her friend to. Anyways, I hope you get better soon, and I hope this chapter makes you feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Artemis's POV

"Alright Conner, do we have everything we need?" I asked quietly, hopping we don't wake the others.

"We need to stop by the kitchen." Conner replied putting a flashlight into his backpack.

"For what?"

"I forgot something. Now let's go before the others start to wake up."

We walked quietly passed M'gann's and Kaldur's rooms, then Wally's. Even if we ran past Wally's room shooting huge guns I'm sure he wouldn't wake up.

When we got to the kitchen Conner walked to one of the cabinets and grabbed something out of it. When I saw what it was I was shocked.

"Trail mix? You made us come back here for trail mix?" I asked looking at the clone who was eating his snack.

"Trail mix is good. Plus we can't just go without taking some food with us." Conner said like it obvious.

"Your right. I have an extra backpack here. It was just incase we lost ours and had to get more supplies, but I guess we could use it for food."I said tossing the bag to the clone.

After we packed all of the food that we needed we headed to the Zeta Beam. I turned off the voice and then we headed out of the mountain.

The beam took us to the same place we came when we went to Star Labs. I looked at my watch that read 5:47 A.M.

"Where do we start looking? I mean we don't even know if he survived the building collapsing." Conner said capturing my attention.

"We know he's alive. Remember we never found a body, giving us a small hope that he is alive." I said shooting a grappling hook onto a fire escape.

Once I got onto the roof, Conner jumped up onto the roof. He has been getting better control of his powers so there were only small cracks on the roof instead of a huge hole in the roof.

"Where should we start? Gotham is a big city and if he wants us to think he's dead it's gonna be even harder." Conner asked looking down on the street.

"He is probably hiding out in an old warehouse in the city. He wouldn't make a journey here from another city. He has also alluded the police and us meaning security cameras in the area are either on a loop or they're down." I said looking at our outline of Gotham on our communicator.

"Here it looks like right here in the east side of Gotham that there is a circle of cameras down and most of them point at an old radio building." I said making communicator act as a GPS and lead us there.

Once we got to the building we found a small hole where it seemed as a board was removed from the others. I fit quiet easily, while Conner just walked through the boards altogether.

"Took you guys long enough." We heard a voice say from the shadows.

"Robin?" Conner called into the shadows.

Robin walked out into light giving us a view of him. He had bandages around his hands, and had a bandage on his cheek. Probably to cover up burns. He somehow had a new mask on as well. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and blue jeans with black and white converses.

"My ribs are taped up to, if you were wondering. That arrow of yours did a number on Cheshire and I." Robin said snapping me out of my observations and making me feel a little bad.

"Where is Cheshire?" Conner growled at the bird though it didn't seem to faze him.

"Calm down. She had to go out tonight. Some trip with the League of Shadows." Robin said with that stupid cocky ass smile.

"Robin. How did you survive the building collapsing?" Conner asked looking up at the boy.

*Flashback* (Robin's POV)

Ugh...I've got such a headache. My vision was blurry and my right cheek felt like it was on fire.

As my vision came back so did my senses. I was starting to feel an intense burning on my hands, cheek, and stomach area.

I turned and looked at the body next to mine. I recognized the mask of Cheshire. Then I remembered what had happened. We are in Star Labs and the building is on fire and collapsing.

Damn, I have to get Cheshire out of here. Judging from the hole on her back in her kimono it looks as if she took most of the blast.

I reached up to rub my eyes when I realized that I didn't have my mask on. Damn, no time to look for it, I've gotta get us outta here. I looked down at my stomach and found out why it was burning. I quickly ripped off my utility belt ignoring the burning sensation running through my hands.

I grabbed Cheshire by the armpits and started dragging her along, her facing towards the ground. So just in case she woke, she wouldn't see my face.

After we got out of the building I saw a random street thug walking towards us.

"Hey kid, why don't you leave me the lady and you go and buy yourself a candybar." The guy said holding out a dollar.

"How about you give me your sunglasses and you get the fuck outta here." I snapped back.

"Oh, testy little brat. What is this lady your mom or something?" The thug taunted.

I set Cheshire against the nearest wall.

"Don't worry Cheshire, I won't let this creep get his hands on you." I whispered into her ear.

I turned back to the smirking thug. "What are you going to do you little brat?"

"I'm going to make you my bitch, asshole." I snapped back.

The thug's smirk dropped, and he ran at me. I moved out of the way and punched the man in the back of the neck. He stood up straight then I punched him in the throat. He was knocked unconscious. I grabbed his sunglasses and then threw the man into a nearby dumpster.

I put on the glasses and went over to grab Cheshire but she stood up.

"You where awake the whole time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only from when when you whispered in my ear." Cheshire said. I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"You heard that huh?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck, and blushing fiercely.

"Let's go kid." Cheshire said ruffling my hair.

*Flashback End*

Artemis's POV

"Well that explains that, but I have a question. Why did you lead us here?" I asked causing the boy to loss his smirking face.

"Well I have a proposition for you two. I want you two to join me. Help me get revenge on Kid Flash. I know you two hate him, if you guys help me, we only have to hurt Kid Flash. Aqualad and Miss Martian can be sparred. You don't have to answer now but you have to give me an answer in three days. If you don't come back three days from now I'll take it as a no, and trust me you do not want say no. Don't tell anyone you saw me or I'll come after you, after I get done with Kid Flash. Remember, three days." Robin said before slipping into the shadows and disappearing once again.

**A/N: The more I look at what I've made Rob, the more I think I've made him completely insane. Oh, and to theglowingeyes5827 have fun with the name, I just came up with it off the top of my head(the numbers mean something by the way). That's really it, besides the goodbye. So goodbye and review.**


End file.
